


My Boyfriend's Brother

by DearAgony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Boys, Can'tLiveWithThem, Can'tLiveWithoutThem, DDR, Lube, M/M, MentionOfDrugAbuse?, Sexual Inexperience, Tasty, UnderageDrinking, ffr, older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAgony/pseuds/DearAgony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far today he'd made the brilliant choice to blow off his homework to go to Laxire's... He'd decided to take a ride home with Forrzie, Laxire's hot older brother... He'd decided that he didn't feel like going home yet, and begged Forrzie to let him come over for a bit. For an A-quality student, he was not making A-quality choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Brother

Left, left, up, left-up, down, down, split, up-down, split... Miss...

"Dammit!" Keisho said, throwing his fists against his thighs in anger as he missed the one step that would give him a higher score than Forrzie.

"It's okay, my child... One day you shall be as good as me," Forrzie said, patting his brother's boyfriend on the head. "Not."

"Bite me! I'm still new at this!" Keisho said, pouting cutely and glaring at Forrzie.

Forrzie just laughed and walked into the kitchen of his new apartment. He grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator.

"How'd you get booze? You're not old enough." Keisho observed, staring at the nineteen-year-old as if he just remembered that Forrzie was a bad person.

"Same way I get anything else. Close friends." Forrzie said, popping the can open and taking a few quick chugs.

"I don't want to be here if you're gonna get drunk." Keisho said. So far today he'd made the brilliant choice to blow off his homework to go to Laxire's... He'd decided to take a ride home with Forrzie... He'd decided that he didn't feel like going home yet, and begged Forrzie to let him come over for a bit. For the first time today, he was making a good choice.

"I'm not getting drunk. I'm quenching my thirst. I promise, this is the first and last beer I'm gonna have while you're here." Forrzie said, coming over and sitting on the couch with Keisho.

"So you're still getting drunk after I leave." Keisho said, looking back at the computer screen, trying to find a song he liked.

"Depends on if my day stays relatively shitty. It's gotten better in the last few hours, but it's still pretty shitty." Forrzie said, looking at Keisho.

"Why's it shitty?" Keisho asked, looking back at Forrzie, forgetting his game.

"Laxire's being his usual prickish self, my girlfriend broke up with me before that, I'm out of pills, I've got menstrual pains, and I'm pregnant." Forrzie said, taking a sip from his beer.

"I believed you up 'til the menstrual pains. By the way, you can't have your period and be pregnant at the same time, usually."

Forrzie shrugged.

"If you want, I'll give you a massage for those pains." And the bad choice streak is back.

Forrzie nodded. Keisho closed the laptop and jumped off the couch, pulling Forrzie into the bedroom.

Something in the back of Keisho's mind said... well, screamed, HUGE MISTAKE!!!

Keisho pushed Forrzie onto the bed, and made him roll over onto his stomach. Keisho lifted Forrzie's shirt up, and Forrzie lifted his torso in order to get it off. Keisho got a nice view of Forrzie's chiseled chest, with lovely curves marking his pecks and six pack.

He was an alcoholic with a six pack. And not a can in sight. Wait, what?

Anyway...

"You have any oil?" Keisho said, pressing into the bottom of Forrzie's back and bringing a small groan from his lips. "Wow, you're really tense."

"All I got is lube. Top drawer." Forrzie said, resting his head on his folded arms.

Keisho reached over the man... the incredibly attractive man, as Keisho was quickly finding him to be... and went into the top drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of Hot n' Steamy Sex Lotion... "Warms when blown on!"

Keisho rolled his eyes and squirted a bit of the strawberry - scented liquid into his hand and, just for the hell of it, blew on it. It almost scortched him. 'Wow, that would feel good on a dick...' Keisho thought. He bent lower and spread his fingers evenly over Forrzie's back, smearing the liquid over his muscled and tense back, massaging his knots away. He rubbed left, left, up, left-up, down, down, split, up-down, split...

"Are you playing that song on my back?" Forrzie asked, tipping his head over his slick shoulder to look at Keisho. Keisho only smiled innocently.

"No... What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything..."

"Lies." Forrzie said, and rolled back onto his bed. Keisho was now strattling him, and yet, nothing about this felt weird. It was perfectly alright for a gay guy to be sitting with his legs split open over his boyfriend's straight brother's crotch. Especially when the gay kid thought that boyfriend's brother was fuckin' HOT...

Especially when he was lying there looking so relaxed after a quick massage, arms behind his head, armpits not overly fuzzy but not bare. The small piece of fur coming out of his pants and crossing over his bellybutton faded away to nothing, not a hair on his perfectly muscled chest.

Keisho felt his hand moving of it's own accord, to touch that hairless, perfect, tanned chest with a slick hand. He slowly reached his goal, dragging his hand along Forrzie's muscled stomach in order to reach his chest, wiping the lube off along the way. When he finally reached his goal, he looked up at Forrzie, and Forrzie was looking back at him, but not in a way that said 'get off me.' It was more of a... Keisho didn't know.

Keisho's other hand traced the path parallel to the first to the other side of Forrzie's strong chest, and Keisho felt the older man's hand find his leg and start tracing his own path up Keisho's thigh. Keisho gasped slightly when Forrzie reached his cheek, and squeezed it slightly. Forrzie took that opportunity to pull Keisho to him and kiss him deeply.

Forrzie tasted of beer and cigarettes, but there was a strong undertaste that Keisho couldn't resist. It was sweet and intoxicating and... addicting. Keisho couldn't bring himself to pull away, even when a picture of Laxire's angry face surfaced in his head. He just let Forrzie dominate him, pushing him down onto the bed and getting to his knees between Keisho's legs. The gorgeous man above him pulled his shirt off, and Keisho almost came at the soft touch that Forrzie drew across his nipples.

Something told Keisho that there was something wrong here... He shouldn't be here with Forrzie... He was betraying Laxire and deliberately going against what he'd promised... Forrzie was straight... But wait, no, he wasn't, he'd told Keisho that in the car. He was attracted to guys. He wanted this. 'He wants me...' Keisho thought to himself, looking down at Forrzie and stroking his hair lightly. Forrzie slipped his head lower to Keisho's nipple and started suckling on it lightly, nibbling every now and then. Keisho rocked his head to the side, letting out a soft, chocked moan, afraid someone would hear him.

"There's no one else here... You can moan as loud as you want, babe." Forrzie murmured against his chest, and a shiver went down Keisho's spine. Forrzie bit at Keisho's nipple again, and he let out a much louder moan, the kind of moan he'd always wanted to let out - whether it be alone in his room with his hand or with Laxire; the kind of moan that sent men over the edge with want. And that's what Keisho needed right now... He needed Forrzie to want him so badly that he'd never let him go. Keisho suddenly wanted Forrzie all to himself... No one else could have him. But that was ridiculous, because Keisho wasn't single, and Forrzie probably wasn't as good as Keisho currently thought he was... And Forrzie's current status was God.

Forrzie inched his hand over to the discarded lube bottle previously used on him and grabbed it, opening the top and squirting a fair amount onto his fingers. He rose up to meet Keisho's face, kissing the boy gently. He undid the boy's pants with his un-lubed hand (quite skilled at that, Keisho noted) and pulled them off along with tight boxer - briefs. There he was, his brother's bitch, in all his naked and horny teenage glory. God, was he small. His penis wasn't that big either.

A sole digit pressed against Keisho's entrance, wet, warm lube coming around it, and pressed slowly inside of him, making him let out a long groan. Forrzie's fingers were so much bigger than Laxire's... Longer and thicker and by far much more experienced; Keisho realized, when Forrzie pressed quickly up against the one spot that almost got him caught every time Laxire happened to find it. Keisho let out a very loud moan / groan hybrid, making Forrzie wet his lips in anticipation. Forrzie pressed another finger into the small boy beneath him, watching Keisho squirm around uncomfortably before he got used to it. He spun his fingers around inside the boy, pressing against his sweet spot and deeper inside him, to make him mewl like a cat in heat.

Keisho chanced a look down somewhere between writhing and mewling like a kitten, and saw the enormous - looking bulge that was Forrzie's hard cock, pressing painfully tight against Forrzie's jeans. Keisho gathered all of his strength, and managed to ignore the wonderful feelings inside of him to sit up and kiss Forrzie, reaching down to undo his pants. He freed Forrzie's cock from the prison of his pants and lifted himself off Forrzie's fingers. He took the lube from Forrzie and smeared some onto his hand, then onto Forrzie's rock - hard manhood, making sure to blow on the tip once it was covered. Forrzie tensed quickly, pulsing, and he inhaled sharply at the sensation of burning at the tip of his cock. Keisho backed up onto the head of the bead once he was done playing, and opened his legs wide while grabbing onto the headboard with both hands.

Forrzie stared at Keisho's current position, sprawled in front of him, knowing it would hurt and bracing himself, sweat-covered and beautiful in his almost - virgin air. Forrzie wet his lips again, and climbed ontop of the smaller... much smaller boy and positioned himself at Keisho's tight, rosy red-pink pucker, holding his top half up on his strong arms. He glanced up at Keisho, and the boy was biting his lip with his eyes tightly shut, waiting for Forrzie to enter. Forrzie bent lower, capturing his brother's boyfriend's lips with his, and slowly pressed into Keisho, trying not to hiss in pleasure as the extreme tight and burn enveloped him; not allowing him to leave. Keisho screamed, moaned, groaned and writhed in pleaure and ecstacy, near choking tears because it felt so good, and he now sure as hell didn't want Forrzie to ever leave him. He gripped the headboard until his knuckles were snow white, enveloped in a cold sweat and biting his lip until he was almost bleeding.

"Forrzie..." He moaned, tightening even more around the man, trying to hold back premature orgasm. It worked, and he was able to relax enough for Forrzie to start moving.

It started off slow, with Forrzie sliding in, out, in, out to the ticking of minutes on the clock on the nightstand, but found a faster rythym once Keisho relaxed a little more, Forrzie coming lower to press against Keisho's small frame for deeper thrusts. Keisho's arms flew around Forrzie's neck when he was withing close - contact reach, and Forrzie put his hands on Keisho's ribcage to pull him down for even deeper thrusts. Keisho relished in the feeling of the strong, adult penis inside of him, and in the feel of Forrzie's sweat falling onto him, and how his own sweat was mingling with Forrzie's and how they were now one being, moving together in a dance of pure passion.

Keisho kissed Forrzie deeply before turning his head to the side, then to the other, then arching his back into the older man, then starting with a low groan, and finishing with passionate, intense screaming, his body contorting and convulsing in the full throwes of complete and utter orgasm... Oh, God, it felt so beyond good... He was beyond Heaven, he was beyond anything in creation with the sexiest man in the entire universe deep inside him, coming, coming...!!!

"FORRZIE!!" Keisho screamed, feeling Forrzie's semen erupt from his unprotected cock and into his tight passageway, marking him as completely Forrzie's. He felt the hot ooze swimming inside of him, needing to find something to reproduce with, needing an egg it wouldn't find.

"Forrzie..." Keisho groaned, feeling the man pull out of him, and leave him empty for all but his sperm. For a second, Keisho was terrified that Forrzie would leave him like that, just naked and alone while he left to get drunk or something, but he didn't, he stayed with Keisho, holding him until he fell asleep. "Forrzie... I really... really like you..." Keisho muttered before he went to sleep.

Forrzie gave the boy his usual defeated and pathetic smile, but this time there was a hint of real happiness in it. He pet the boy's hair and made sure he was asleep before he whispered: "Well, I really like you too."

And soon Forrzie was asleep as well, his brother's bitch... His bitch... Boyfriend... Sex toy... Love interest... Whatever... in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a story in future using these names again, and for all intents and purposes they are the same characters. However, I did change up the story line. This is just a snippet from an abandoned work.


End file.
